


(Not As) Easy As That

by SarahJeanne



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne





	(Not As) Easy As That

After he got back, Walt started dreaming. In each one there was a car coming at him, right down the main entrance at Pendelton. He fired, killing a different member of Bravo 2 each night.

Apparently there was a clause in the contract he signed when he joined the Corps, doing away with any right he had to subtlety.

He didn't sleep much, keeping his eyes open as long as he could. Wen he finally gave in he always woke up two hours later with the image of another one of his brothers, head half blown off, burned into his brain.

\-----

Getting out turned out to involve even more paperwork than getting in. He wandered the halls looking for Sergeant Whoever's office to sign something, when he literally bumped into the LT. Captain technically, but he'll always be Walt's LT.

"You look tired," the LT said, when they righted themselves. Walt shrugged. The LT motioned toward a door with his head. "Come with me for a sec?"

Walt followed, of course, looking around the office as the LT started digging through his desk. There were some familiar looking forms on the desk. "You're really leaving too, Sir? It's not just a rumor?"

The LT sighed, which was answer enough. "Here." He handed Walt a card. "They do a lot of work with Veterans. Very discreet."

Walt looked down at the card in his hand. It was for a group of shrinks. He shoved it into his pocket.

"Thanks." He looked up at the LT. Their eyes met and all he wanted was to move forward, to get close to the LT. He didn't. He stayed, frozen in place, until the LT nodded and sat down at his desk, pulling paperwork toward him. Walt left quietly.

\-----

The LT cornered him at his paddle party, while Walt was trying to hide the way his head kept drooping. Their eyes met again, the feeling from the office all the more intense for the lack of a desk between them. "Still so tired." Fick rested his thumb on one of the circles that had become entrenched under Walt's eyes, his palm resting on Walt's cheek.

Sound caught in Walt's throat and he leaned into the touch. He let the LT pull him forward so their foreheads were resting together. "I have them too," the LT said. "Dreams." His breath brushed across Walt's lips.

Walt nodded, swallowed, and closed the gap.


End file.
